nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Tomodachi Life
Tomodachi Life , known in South Korea as Friend Gathering Apartment, is a Nintendo 3DS game and sequel to the Japan-only hit, Tomodachi Collection. Tomodachi Life was released in June 6th, 2014. In this game, you create Miis and set them on to their new life. They do a massive variety of activities including, befriending, fighting, dating and even marriage that leads to a child. The characters do this actions with very little to no input from the player. Gameplay Tomodachi Life allows players to let their Miis live on a island. You can pick the personalities of your Mii, voice, accent, etc. The Miis players make can become friends, get married, and more. New to the game is StreetPass feature, where the children of other islands' Miis can stay at the island's Camping Site, returning to their parents to visit via SpotPass with information and souvenirs from their travels. SpotPass is also used to receive special clothing from Nintendo at Import Wear. Personalities Tomodachi Life/Personalities/NA|NA Tomodachi Life/Personalities/UKAU|UK/AUS Locations *Clothing *Pawn Shop *Hats *Supermarket *Import Wear *Fountain *Mii Apartments *Concert Hall *Beach *Rankings Board *Town Hall *Interiors *Observation Tower *Mii Homes *Campsite *Compatibility Tester *Photo Studio *Nintendo 3DS Image Share *Café *Amusement Park *Mii News *Park Foods Tomodachi Life/Food/Main|Main dishes Tomodachi Life/Food/Side|Side dishes Tomodachi Life/Food/Dessert|Desserts Tomodachi Life/Food/Drink|Drinks Items Level-Up Gifts Interiors Clothing Tomodachi Life/Clothing/Male|Male Tomodachi Life/Clothing/Female|Female Tomodachi Life/Clothing/Unisex|Unisex Tomodachi Life/Clothing/Business/Uniform|Business/Uniform Tomodachi Life/Clothing/Costumes|Costumes Hats Tomodachi Life/Hats/Hats|Hats Tomodachi Life/Hats/Costume|Costume hats Tomodachi Life/Hats/Hair|Hair accessories Treasures Reception In Famitsu magazine, the game was awarded 36/40 from the four reviewers (9/9/9/9). The western critics were not as nice, with the game getting a 72 on Metacritic and a 73.24% on Game Rankings. The game has sold tremendously well in Japan, about 404,858 units in its first week and 1.82 million with 1,580,067 at retail by the end of 2013. In America, the game sold 175 thousand in its first month. In France, the game has sold over 400 thousand as of December 2014. In Germany, the game surpassed 200 thousand as of the end of November 2014. The game is also doing well elsewhere in Europe, being near the top of weekly charts for the majority of the summer and early Fall. The game sold about 1.27 million for the first half of 2014 fiscal year, most of that being from the West. By November, the game has sold over 1 million copies in Europe alone. Gallery Trivia * A stage based on Tomodachi Life appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. * Miitomo, a social networking mobile app for iOS and Android devices, was released in March 2016. The app was created by the same core team who developed Tomodachi Life, and features very similar ideas. * When a boat arrives at your port, there is a chance the game will lag, causing the boat to leave without taking a traveler. * In Japan, selling over 400,000 copies and increasing 3DS sales by over double the week before release at 57,089. * The original Tomodachi Collection never got a Western localization. Apparently, a big reason for this was that they couldn't get the text-to-speech to work right for English and other languages. * Some who don't play the game think that you can give tissues, one of the many Vendor Trash items in the game, to sad Miis so that they feel better. In reality, Miis can only receive tissues (along with any other piece of Vendor Trash) if you tell a Mii who's in love to give them as a present when asking another Mii out, otherwise their only purpose is to be sold. * In the Japanese version of Tomodachi Life it was possible for two Miis, one a child and the other an adult, to fall in love and, through the use of an Age-o-matic on the child, marry and have children. In the international versions of the game, this feature was altered so that only Miis of the same age group (child and adult) can fall in love. * When a Mii gets a letter from someone asking them to go to the roof, one of the things that the Mii in disguise says is "Our Princess is in another castle.", a clear reference to Super Mario Bros.. * After the controversy involving the inability to have same gender relationships in "Tomodachi Life", Nintendo later responded by saying that if the game were to get a sequel, same-sex relationships will most likely be included. * As Miis are able to play a Wii U, sounds from the Wii U games Nintendo Land and Game & Wario can be heard. * In the Japanese version of "Tomodachi Life", between 8:00 pm and 12:00 pm, a married couple can sometimes be seen taking a bath together in their bathroom, sometimes with their child. This scene was removed from all localized versions of the game. * In the original Japanese release, the daily donations are collected in a wooden box, whereas in the western versions they're collected in a silver piggy bank. * In the Japanese release there is an event that can be seen at the Fountain called "Shiritori", in which a category will be chosen at the beginning of the game, such as general word association or food association. Two Miis will then come up with words which begins with the final kana of the previous word, and if either Mii repeats a word that has already been said, they will automatically lose. The North American version of the game replaces this event with one called "Rap Battle", in which two Miis try to insult each other in rhymes until one of them cannot come up with a rhyme. The European versions not only contain the "Rap Battle" event, but also an English version of the "Shiritori" event called " Word Chain", where instead of coming up with words that begins with the final kana of the previous word, two Miis have to come up with words that begin with the letter that the previous word ended with. * The Plane (Nintendo 3DS Image Share) and the Observation Tower were created exclusively for the International release of the game, with the Observation Tower serving the role originally used by the Mii Apartments rooftop in the Japanese release. * The shop keepers that run the various shops have different appearances depending on the regional version of the game. The Japanese version of the game features shop keepers with Kabuki stage hand (Kuroko) masks, in the American version they have wooden block heads, in the European versions they have robot heads, and in the Korean version they are wearing a yellow racing helmet. * The music that plays in the CafÃ© area are the songs that Miis can learn in the Japan-only Nintendo DS installment "Tomodachi Collection". In the Japanese version of the game, lyrics (taken directly from "Tomodachi Collection") can be heard during each song. In the international versions of the game, the instrumentals for each song were kept, but lyrics were removed. * Before the game was released internationally, many international players thought that a patch in the Japanese version fixed a glitch that had unintentionally made gay marriages possible for Miis, causing fans to complain about this feature being removed, while in actuality, Nintendo was simply fixing a data transfer issue that corrupted save data and prevented people from progressing after they transferred Mii characters from the Japan-only Nintendo DS installment "Tomodachi Collection". * Gay marriages are able to be performed in Tomodachi Life due to the ability to create Miis that have the appearance of Miis of the opposite gender. While many have complained of the inability to have same gender relationships in Tomodachi Life, Nintendo has refrained from including the feature, explaining that the game is not to be looked at as though it is a "simulation" of real life. * In the Japanese version of the game, there are only 6 genres of music that Miis can sing: Rock & Roll, Pop, Enka (Japanese traditional song), Opera, Heavy Metal and Rap. The International versions of the game removed the Enka genre while and adding 3 more: Ballad, Techno and Musical. * ##Nintendo## made a commercial using Tomodachi Life's Concert Hall feature to celebrate the announcement of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask coming to 3DS. Category:Stubs Category:Nintendo SPD games Category:Tomodachi series Category:Simulation games Category:2013 video games Category:2014 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games using Miis Category:Nintendo Selects games Category:Nintendo 3DS games